Bradford Bulls (2012–)
| owner = Bob Russell | coach = Michael Telford (2014-15) | GM = Michael Telford (2014-15) | media = }} The Bradford Bulls are a Canadian Junior ice hockey team based in Bradford, Ontario, Canada. They play in the Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League. History The Bulls were announced on February 23, 2012 by the GMHL.http://www.bradfordbulls.ca/news/bulls_join_gmhl.html They are the namesake of the old Bradford Bulls Junior C team that which became the Bradford Rattlers. The Ratters and Bulls will play out of different arenas in Bradford, but will finally give the Rattlers a true geographical rival. The Bradford Bulls first regular season game was on September 16, 2012 in Bradford, Ontario, Canada. The game was on the road against the cross town rivals the Bradford Rattlers. The game resulted in a 6-2 loss for the Bulls but the Bulls had its first goal in GMHL franchise history. The first goal was scored by #2 Clint Zumer and assisted by hometown boy #22 Justin Tucker. On September 26, 2012, the Bulls would pick up their first ever franchise victory. The Bulls defeated the Lefroy Wave, at home, 9-7. Donald Oldreive made 41 saves to pick up the victory.http://gmhl.net/wrapper/game.php?game_id=99518 On March 26, 2013, the Bradford Bulls won the GMHL playoffs in a 4-games-to-1 series victory against their hometown rival and defending champion Bradford Rattlers. The Bulls finished the regular season first place in the South Division, fourth overall and three points out of second. The faced the Knights of Meaford in the first round and swept them 3-games-to-none. In the second round, they swept territorial rival Alliston Coyotes 3-games-to-none. Instead of a division final, the league elected to do a divisional crossover and the Bulls had to face the second seed from the North, the Temiscaming Royals. The Bulls took the series in a four game sweep and were set to face the Rattlers in a "Sidewalk Series" as they knocked off the first seeded Seguin Huskies. Although the Rattlers gave the Bulls their only loss of the playoffs, it was not nearly enough as the Bulls took their first league title in two years of existence. Season-by-Season Standings Playoffs *''2013'' :Bradford Bulls defeated Toronto Canada Moose 3-games-to-1 in division quarter-finals :Orangeville Americans defeated Bradford Bulls 3-games-to-1 in division semi-finals *''2014'' :Bradford Bulls defeated Knights of Meaford 3-games-to-none in division quarter-finals :Bradford Bulls defeated Alliston Coyotes 3-games-to-none in division semi-finals :Bradford Bulls defeated Temiscaming Titans 4-games-to-none in crossover series :Bradford Bulls defeated Bradford Rattlers 4-games-to-1 in finals :Russell Cup Champions *''2015'' :Orangeville Americans defeated Bradford Bulls '' 6–5 (game)'' in Conference Elimination Round 1 *''2016'' :Oshawa Riverkings defeated Bradford Bulls 3-games-to-none in division quarter-finals *''2017'' :Parry Sound Islanders defeated Bradford Bulls 3-games-to-none in division quarter-finals *''2018'' :Bradford Bulls defeated North York Renegades 2-games-to-1 in division quarter-finals :St. George Ravens defeated Bradford Bulls 3-games-to-none in division semi-finals League award winners *Marshall Uretsky Award :An annual award "to the player who is adjudged the most valuable player (MVP) in the regular season" :* Tomi Taavitsainen 2014 *Tyler Fines Award :An annual award "to the player selected as the most proficient in his first year of competition in the GMHL" :* Zan Hobbs 2015 :* Sergey Bolshakov 2014 :* Devon Gillham 2013 *Louis Ricci Award :An annual award "to the forward who demonstrates throughout the season the greatest ability at the position" :* Tomi Taavitsainen 2014 *Al Donnan Award :An annual award "to the goaltender adjudged to be the best at his position" :* Sergey Bolshakov 2014 Notable alumni *Sergey Bolshakov Team Captains * Dalton Mills 2012-2014 * Yuval Rosenthal 2014-Present References External links *Bulls Webpage *GMHL Webpage Category:Established in 2012 Category:Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League teams